


Houndisms

by alh1971



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Humor, Not PC but canon with GoT, Stupidity, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alh1971/pseuds/alh1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretations for Hound commentary. A dictionary of sorts, if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houndisms

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent ridiculousness, with my favorite Sandor GoT quotes as fodder. If you have any other Houndisms you'd like me to add and "interpret", please feel free to comment. : )

Houndism: “Any man dies with a clean sword, I'll rape his fucking corpse!"          

Interpretation: “I really expect every man to put forth his full effort into this battle. Those that are observed to give less than 100% will be demoted and further disciplined.”

 

Houndism:  “Greasy-haired little bastard, was he? They all are. I bet his hair's greasier than Joffrey's cunt.”

Interpretation: “Individuals in Braavos tend to be swarthy in complexion. Also, lady Arya, I do not respect your fencing instructor, as I deem his swordsmanship and fighting technique to be inferior, similar to Joffrey's lack of competency as a leader.”

 

Houndism: “You're a talker. Listening to talkers makes me thirsty.”

Interpretation: “I find your endless diatribe to be tiring. I wish for this conversation to end now. I will now quaff your ale as an insult to you and as an impetus to garner your cooperation in remaining silent.”

 

Houndism: “I understand that if any more words come pouring out your cunt mouth, I'm going to have to eat every fucking chicken in this room.”

Interpretation: “See above, except now I will consume all of your poultry as a further way to induce cessation of this inane conversation as well as to humiliate you and your men.”

 

Houndism: “Fuck the king!”

Interpretation: “I do not respect, nor support your political figurehead.”

 

Houndism: “What the fuck’s a Lommy?”

Interpretation: “What the fuck’s a Lommy?”

 


End file.
